


Entraînement de garde royal

by Tori_Aoshiro



Series: Série d'OS Undertale [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tori_Aoshiro/pseuds/Tori_Aoshiro
Summary: Il y avait des os, de la magie, des éclats de pierre partout autour d'eux, et s'il s'était agi d'une vraie bataille, Undyne aurait pu être fière du chaos que mettait son élève. « A ce rythme, l'humain va s'échapper ! Tu veux vraiment que ça arrive ? Tu es du côté des humains ?- NON, UNDYNE !- Alors qui va le capturer ?!- JE VAIS LE CAPTURER ! »





	Entraînement de garde royal

« Qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? C'est tellement mou que même Gerson arriverait à te dévorer tout cru ! Un peu de nerf, soldat !

\- Oui, Undyne ! » fit Papyrus.

 - JE NE T'ENTENDS PAS !

\- OUI UNDYNE ! » répéta le squelette de toute ses forces tout en lançant un nouvel assaut sur le rocher contre lequel ils s'entraînaient. Il y avait des os, de la magie, des éclats de pierre partout autour d'eux, et s'il s'était agi d'une vraie bataille, Undyne aurait pu être fière du chaos que mettait son élève.

\- A ce rythme, l'humain va s'échapper ! Tu veux vraiment que ça arrive ? Tu es du côté des humains ?

\- NON, UNDYNE !

\- Alors qui va le capturer ?!

\- JE VAIS LE CAPTURER ! » Dans une ultime attaque, le rocher explosa, projetant des pierres partout dans la carrière où les deux amis s'entraînaient. Papyrus, privé de cible, se redressa pour reprendre son souffle, la sueur gouttant au sommet de son crâne. Il voulut se retourner pour demander l'avis de son professeur mais cette dernière fut plus rapide et il se retrouva rapidement coincé sous le bras de la femme-poisson qui lui frottait le crâne avec son poing.

\- Mais c'est que tu l'as fait, espèce de clown !

\- Ah, non, pas le crâne, pas le crâne !

\- Viens là, andouille, tu sais que j'suis fière, là ?! » Elle finit par le lâcher et lui offrit son plus large sourire de requin. « A mon tour, aller. »

Papyrus se figea à ces mots et regarda son professeur qui se mettait en garde. « T-tu veux dire, toi contre moi ?

\- Tu vois un autre membre de la garde royale, ici ? Aller, donne tout ce que tu as, ne retiens rien !

\- M-mais je… » hésitait le squelette. Undyne eut une moue sévère.

\- Papyrus, est-ce que tu es une poule mouillée ?

\- Je…

\- EST-CE QUE TU ES UNE POULE MOUILLÉE ?!

\- NON, UNDYNE !

\- ALORS ENVOIE LA SAUCE, ON VA PAS Y PASSER LA JOURNÉE ! »

Papyrus ne répondit pas mais ses os magiques apparurent dans les airs et Undyne se prépara à encaisser les coups. Un des os fila à sa rencontre, si rapide que même en essayant elle n'aurait pu l'esquiver. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage et elle reçut le coup.

Elle reçut le coup…

Elle reçut le coup ?

L'os toucha à peine ses écailles, et rebondit en arrière. Papyrus lui lança un sourire gêné. Undyne, elle, n'était pas amusée le moins du monde. « C'était quoi… ça ?

\- Mon attaque ? » proposa Papyrus.

\- Ça, ce n'était pas une attaque, c'était un courant d'air, » dit-elle sérieusement. Trop sérieusement. Papyrus s'attendait à des représailles mais elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur place, en tailleur, le plus naturellement du monde. « Dit moi tout.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, je ne veux pas te blesser, c'est tout, » se défendit Papyrus. « Je ne veux blesser personne.

\- Je te rappelle que tu es là pour capturer les humains qui pourraient entrer.

\- Mais je ne veux blesser personne. Je peux les capturer sans les blesser. Non ? » insista le squelette plein de bonne volonté.

Undyne eut un soupir mais un sourire se fraya un chemin sur son visage, bien malgré elle. Elle fit signe à Papyrus d'approcher et ce dernier obtempéra. Lorsqu'il fut à portée de bras, elle attrapa son radius et le tira au sol pour le forcer à s'asseoir à son tour. Elle ne le regardait pas mais elle ne semblait pas en colère, juste confuse et presque un peu triste. « T'es trop pur pour cet endroit, tu sais ?

\- Euh… Merci ? » fit Papyrus sans trop savoir s'il devait se sentir flatté ou vexé.

Undyne secoua la tête avec son petit sourire plein de dents pointues. Puis elle se tourna brusquement vers lui qui fit sursauter l'apprenti garde. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé, lorsqu'elle avait commencé à l'entraîner, à quel point elle s'attacherait à cet adorable imbécile adepte du puzzle. Peu importait qu'il ne soit pas fait pour la garde royale, elle ne l'abandonnerait pas, ce gros bêta. Elle tendit le bras plus vite que l'éclair et le squelette se retrouva bientôt à nouveau coincé sous son coude, à la merci d'un poing joueur. « T'es l'idiot le plus adorable de l'Underground !

\- Nooon, pas le crâne, pas le crâne ! »


End file.
